Love, Marriage, and Ulterior Motives
by Expatkiwi
Summary: Big Daddy and Mama Cosma are tying the knot.  What does this mean for Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy?  One couple hopes that this will end up killing any animosities, but the other couple have other ideas...
1. Chapter 1

**Love, Marriage, and Ulterior Motives**

Disclaimer: I don't own FOP or any of its characters, though I do wonder if I had any fairy godparents of my own to help me through my turbulent childhood…

NOTE: This story - and its subsequent sequels (_Fairy, Fairy, not quite contrary, The Wrath of Remy Buxaplenty, PostGrad Summer, Fairy Godparent Debut,_ and _Coming Full Circle_) were written before the _Fairly Odd Baby_ Movie, therefore, assume that the movie and its contents did not happen. Besides, if Cosmo was indeed the last fairy born, then why would Carl Poofy Pants Fairy High School still be standing thousands of years after Cosmo finally graduated from there...?

* * *

CHAPTER ONE 

In the 'burbs of the scenic city of Dimmsdale, California, there was an unremarkable two-story house. Up in the second story was a child's bedroom, and in this bedroom was a rather tired-out ten-year-old boy wearing a pink baseball hat. His name was Timmy Turner, and he was tired for a reason.

"Boy", Timmy breathed, "it really never gets any easier with her doesn't it?"

He was lying down on his bed, exhausted after doing Vicky-the-babysitter's latest list of chores. Floating above him looking down were Timmy's fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda. Wanda looked down at her godson with loving concern, while Cosmo had his usual inane grin and his right index finger stuck inside his left nostril.

"I really sympathize, Sweetie", Wanda said consolingly, "Vicky really loves making you work".

"It wouldn't be so bad if school wasn't also giving me grief. Putting up with Crock-pot and Francis, plus avoiding Tootie is bad enough. But when one gets home, one would expect a break", Timmy said exasperatingly, "not having to put up with Icky-Vicky's chores of torture while Mom and Dad take off to the Cake and Bacon without me for the umpteenth time!"

"Well, at least Vicky is gone now", Cosmo noted, taking his finger out of his nose to point out the window to where he could see Vicky walking up the street with a large wad of cash that Timmy's parents had given to her. After seeing Vicky out the front door, Mrs. Turner directed Timmy upstairs to his room. Timmy was grateful that his parents were not too late this time, given that Vicky was making him wash dishes in the kitchen... with a one-bristle toothbrush!

"Until the next time", Timmy moaned, "and there's nothing that I can do that's not going to bite me in the pants somehow!"

Wanda nodded. Every time that Timmy had tried to wish things better regarding Vicky, it almost always backfired. The evil bug episode when Timmy wished Vicky to be nice was just one example. And even if Vicky couldn't come babysit anymore, Timmy knew that he would just end up being dumped at Flappy Bobs Learn-a-torium for Kids. Happy-Happy Betty and Happy-Happy Gary were even more of a torture to endure.

"I know it seems hard, Timmy", Wanda soothed, "but your parents do love you, you know".

"I suppose", Timmy grumbled, "but when they go on their 'business trips' and do other activities without me, it makes me wonder where I stand in their priorities at times. At least you and Cosmo fill that void".

"You're very special to us, Sweetie", Wanda agreed, "and not just because we were assigned to you".

"Absolutely", Cosmo added, "you're even more special to me than Carl, my new pet rock", he finished, pointing to a pebble on the side table next to the fishbowl. Cosmo's previous pet rock 'Kevin' had come to an untimely end when Cosmo unknowingly became super-strong and he ended up crushing Kevin' in his bare hand (_read 'when the going gets tough, the wimps get going' for details about Kevin's demise_).

"Well, that means a lot - seriously", Timmy said with feeling. More than a few times, he wondered what Wanda had ever seen in Cosmo. Those two had been together for millennia, since their teen years at Carl Poofy-Pants Fairy High School, and despite more than a few arguments along the way between the Fairy Academy and their various godchildren, managed to stay together. Timmy had grown to love Cosmo and Wanda deeply and wondered why his own Dad and Mom were not more like them….

Of course, not everyone was happy with Cosmo and Wanda's marriage. Wanda's father Big Daddy – who ran a 'legitimate business' in Fairy World processing magical garbage – couldn't stand Cosmo. Neither could Juandisimo Magnifico, who still had a crush on Wanda. And one should also mention the fact that Cosmo's mother Mama Cosma detested Wanda. Even more so after the latest stunt that Mama Cosma had recently pulled.

"I really liked the zappy I got for the best clip in _'Fairy World's Funniest Home Videos'_", Wanda had said a couple of days ago, with a broad smirk. Timmy smiled too, remembering the evening in question. A few weeks ago, Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy were at Fairywood Studios at the invitation of Mama Cosma.

Mama Cosma's antipathy for Wanda was quite well known throughout Fairy World, and Mama Cosma wanted to try another way to humiliate her daughter-in-law. In this case, it was showing some video that she had secretly filmed of Wanda's chocolate fetish (and bribing Billy Crystal Ball – the host of the show – to show it) on Fairy TV. Getting studio audience tickets for the three, she wanted to make Wanda feel really uncomfortable in the glare of fairy publicity.

However, Wanda - unlike Cosmo - wasn't fooled by the invitation. Guessing what Mama Cosma was going to pull, Wanda had brought along a video of her own – one that she had shot when she and Cosmo had looked after Mama Cosma when she had the nine-hour-flu. When Mama Cosma started to show the unflattering videos she had of Wanda, Wanda zapped up her video instead. The laughter of the audience seeing the infamous Mama Cosma acting so nice and polite towards her sworn enemy Wanda had made Mama Cosma turn red in both rage and embarrassment. Even more so when Billy Crystal Ball awarded Wanda the Zappy for it at the Zappy Awards Gala Evening the night before last …

"So sport?" Wanda asked next, "what's up next?"

"If I wasn't so exhausted from Icky Vicky", Timmy replied, "I'd spend time on the V-cube…" He didn't finish as he dropped off to sleep.

Wanda waved her wand, poofing Timmy into pajamas and then poofing his bed sheets over him.

"Well, Cosmo", Wanda said after making sure that Timmy was tucked in tight, "I think its time for us to hit the sack ourselves. It's probably going to be a busy day for us tomorrow".

Before Cosmo could reply, there was a bright POOF as an owl messenger from Fairy World Express appeared.

"Cosmo and Wanda?" the owl asked. Wanda nodded.

The owl handed over a registered letter and a clipboard, saying "sign here for the letter, please".

Wanda poofed up a pen and signed her name with her usual flourish. Cosmo – after taking the clipboard from his wife – poofed up a crayon and made his usual 'X'. Wanda flipped the owl a mouse for a tip.

With a "Have a nice evening", the owl vanished.

"What's it say?" Cosmo asked as Wanda pulled a letter out of the envelope and began to read it. She blinked, re-read the message, then handed it to Cosmo.

The letter read: Wanda, my little piece of Pasta Fazool, I'd like youse and your husband Cosmo to come to the Pointy Crown restaurant tomorrow evening at around 8 pm. Dress formally, please. Big Daddy.

"Interesting", Cosmo noted after reading the note.

"You can say that again", Wanda replied, "He didn't use his usual terms for you in this invite".

That was so true. Whenever Big Daddy mentioned Cosmo, words such as 'moron, 'dumbbell', and other less flattering terms were liberally bandied about.

"Well, maybe he's getting used to me", Cosmo opined happily, "a dinner date at the swankiest restaurant in Fairy World with my Father-In-Law! Jippee!"

Wanda hoped that Cosmo was right. She loved her father, but she wasn't blind to his attitude towards Cosmo. She supposed that she would find tomorrow out why he (a) he invited them both and (b) was being so polite.

"We going to wake Timmy and tell him?" Cosmo asked.

"The invite didn't mention him, and there's plenty of time to tell him tomorrow morning. Let's go to bed", Wanda answered.

"Good idea", Cosmo said, "Goodnight, Timmy. Goodnight Carl".

With that, both poofed into goldfish and popped into the fishbowl. A big day was indeed going to follow, as Wanda had predicted…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The following morning, Timmy stirred to the annoying ringing of his bedside alarm clock. Yawning, he opened his eyes and sat up in bed. At that same moment, Cosmo and Wanda POOFED into existence above him.

"Good morning, Timmy", Wanda said as Timmy threw off his bed covers, "sleep well?".

"I guess", Timmy replied with another yawn, "one thing that Vicky's chores guarantee is that I'll get a good night's sleep out of sheer exhaustion!"

"Good morning, Timmy. And good morning to you too, Carl", Cosmo said to his pet rock, which – not unexpectedly – didn't reply.

Shaking his head some at Cosmo's inane behavior, Timmy got out of bed, went over to his bathroom, and – after closing the bathroom door behind him – started doing his ablutions.

"Don't forget to tell Timmy about our dinner date this evening", Cosmo reminded Wanda after he poofed up a moist cloth and started to clean 'Carl'.

Nodding, Wanda waited until Timmy had emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later. After quickly POOF-ing onto Timmy a clean set of clothes - and a pink ballcap, Wanda floated down to Timmy's eye level.

"Sweetie", Wanda said, "After you fell asleep last night, Cosmo and I received an invitation to dinner this evening at the Pointy Crown".

"Invitation from who?" Timmy asked.

"Big Daddy", Wanda replied. Timmy blinked.

"Big Daddy invited you… AND Cosmo?" he asked, "perhaps you'd better make sure that Cosmo is wearing a bullet-proof vest under his clothes then".

"I'm a little suspicious about it too", Wanda agreed as she handed Timmy the invitation.

Timmy quickly read through the invitation, then looked back up at Wanda.

"This really is weird", Timmy opined, "Big Daddy is not known for being polite, or for making invitations of this type".

"And it only makes reference to Cosmo and myself", Wanda added, "so we'll be away from you for a while this evening".

"Well, that won't be so bad as Mom and Dad are going to be home tonight", Timmy replied. Just then, Timmy's cell phone rang.

Picking up the cell phone, Timmy noticed on the screen that the phone number blinking was Adam West's. He opened the connection.

"Hey there, little friend", Adam's voice came over the phone.

"Hi, Adam. What's up?" Timmy asked.

"I've got another court appearance this evening at 8pm, and I need you to act as my lawyer again", West answered.

"Uh, could you hold on for a minute?" Timmy asked. Putting the phone down, he covered it with a pillow, and then turned to face Cosmo and Wanda.

"Adam West is in trouble again, and he needs me as his lawyer tonight at 8pm", Timmy said, "he probably scared more people with his Catman costume and got hit with another disturbing-the-peace rap".

"But that's when Big Daddy wants us to meet up at the Pointy Crown", Wanda objected.

"I know. And the only reason why I've gotten Adam West off in the past is that your magic helps me", Timmy replied, "So what can I do if you're not there?"

"Plea-bargain the judge down to one-to-three years?" Cosmo suggested.

"You'd better start hitting the law books, Sweetie", Wanda said, POOF-ing up a number of volumes titled CASE LAW – CIVIL, CORPORATE, AND CRIMINAL.

"If I can't read three pages of a fourth-grade textbook without going to sleep, how can I get through these books?" Timmy asked, rolling his eyes at the number of books Wanda had POOF-ed up.

"How about a remembrance spell?" Wanda suggested.

"I thought that DA RULES restricted their use", Timmy objected. He of course was referring to his trying in the past to get his fairy godparents to help him remember all of the contents of his school text books for pop quizzes and other tests.

"DA RULES forbids the use of remembrance spells for cheating, which is what you wanted to do for your quizzes", Wanda explained, "but as you're trying to help someone in trouble, then DA RULES permits remembrance spells to be used.

"In that case, I wish that I will be able to remember everything in whatever law books I touch", Timmy announced.

"Works for us", Wanda said as both she and Cosmo raised their wands. POOF.

"It's done", Wanda said, "just put a law book to your forehead and you'll immediately remember its contents, and retain it for a couple of days".

"Great", Timmy replied, "I'll start hitting the books – with my forehead – when I get home from school".

"Try not to hit them too hard, Timmy", Cosmo suggested, "after all, you don't want to end up concussed".

"Like when Wanda poofs up her anvils?" Timmy asked in reply.

Cosmo started curling up into a ball and sucking his thumb. Just then, Mrs. Turner called from downstairs.

"Breakfast, Dear", she said.

"Coming, Mom", Timmy called back.

Timmy went back to his bed, got his phone out from under the pillow and said, "Adam, I'll see you tonight at 8pm at Night Court".

"Thanks, Timmy", Adam West replied, "you're a lifesaver".

Turning off his phone, Timmy then headed downstairs. After he left the room, Cosmo POOF-ed up his usual breakfast repast for him and Wanda to enjoy.

"You think that Timmy will ever get used to eating Cold Cereal?" he asked as he bit into a large syrup-dripped waffle.

"And if not him, will all of those Darkest Africans?" Wanda added. Timmy kept wishing all of the cold cereal in the house to Darkest Africa, hoping that her parents would end up buying something better to eat. However, Mrs. Turner kept on bringing more cold Cereal in. Wanda wondered why Timmy just didn't give up and concede defeat on this one.

After breakfast (and yes, Timmy had to eat more cold cereal), Timmy headed back up to his room to get his schoolbooks. Wanda and Cosmo POOF-ed themselves onto his lunchbox. So, with the usual "See you later, Mom. Dad", Timmy headed out to catch the school bus.

School today turned out to be the usual routine. Francis did his usual shut-Timmy-in-the-locker routine, Tootie was trying to get his attentions at lunch, though thanks to A.J., Chester, and Elmer filling up Timmy's lunch table, Tootie couldn't sit with Timmy. Trixie was being her usual aloof-to-Timmy self, and Crocker was making his usual "Fairy-god-parent" rants in class. As was just said; it was just the same old stuff for Timmy Turner.

After he got home from school, Timmy went up to his room and started touching the law books that Wanda had POOF-ed up to his forehead, instantly enabling Timmy to remember all of the contents of the books. Still, even with this means of learning, it took a while to get through all of the volumes.

Finally, after putting the last book down, Timmy sat back, amazed at his new knowledge of the law.

"No wonder lawyers get paid so much", Timmy remarked, "if they have to learn all of this!"

"The knowledge you gained will eventually go away", Wanda cautioned, "but it will stay with you for a couple of days and that is more than enough time to help out Adam West".

"So anyway", Cosmo said to Timmy next, "how are you going to get out to Night Court without your parents knowing?"

"I'll use the Timmy clone", Timmy replied, "and I wish that at 8 O'clock, when you go to Fairy World, I get POOF-ed to Night Court. My clone will stand in for me until I return".

"Sounds good", Wanda approved. Timmy had Wanda and Cosmo POOF up a small device that whenever Timmy clicked it's button, it provided a clone of himself with all of his memories and behavior traits (though with a proviso that it did not have the ability for it to use Wanda and Cosmo).

Timmy had used the portable cloning device to good effect at various times when he wanted to avoid Vicky's and Francis' beatings, plus whenever Mr. and Mrs. Turner wanted to drag Timmy out to some boring activity. Whenever the clone was no longer needed, another click on the cloning device made the Timmy-clone disappear.

Timmy had wanted to make use of the clone more often, but Wanda had reminded him of his previous experiences with making copies of himself. Prolonged use increased the risk of his fairy godparents being discovered. Timmy reluctantly agreed that Wanda was right and had Wanda POOF a 'governor' that restricted the use of the device to once a week.

After Timmy had eaten dinner with his parents – thankfully, no sauerkraut casserole this time – Timmy went back upstairs. When Timmy entered his room, he noticed that Cosmo and Wanda had POOF-ed on formal dining clothes. Timmy noticed that it was close to 8pm.

"Well, I guess that we'd better get going", he said, activating the cloning device.

With a ZAP, a doppelganger of Timmy appeared. Wanda then POOF-ed onto Timmy a suit and tie for Night Court.

"Hi, Timmy", 'Timmy' said, "so what's up for this evening? Dinner date?"

"I have to go to Night court and defend Adam West", Timmy explained, "so please just do the normal stuff here until I get back. Okay?"

"You got it", 'Timmy' replied, who then went over and started playing on the V-cube.

"It's time, Sport", Wanda said, holding up her wand.

With a POOF, Wanda, Cosmo, and Timmy vanished. 'Timmy' looked at the now-empty room, said, "Finally! Some quiet time", and turned his attention back to the game.

Cosmo and Wanda re-appeared in the foyer of the Pointy Crown restaurant. The fairy Maitre' d floated over.

"Yes?" he asked in a rather snooty accent.

"We are part of Big Daddy's party", Wanda announced. The snooty sneer on the Maitre' d's face was abruptly replaced by a more fearful and respectful look.

"Right this way, Sir and Madam", the Maitre' d said shakily.

Following him, Cosmo and Wanda floated over to a large table where Big Daddy – dressed formally – was already seated. He smiled when he saw his daughter approach.

"Ah, Wanda, my little piece of Pasta Fazool", Big Daddy said by way of greeting. Both Wanda and Big Daddy hugged.

"Hi, Big Daddy!" Cosmo called out.

"Oh. Cosmo", Big Daddy said with notably less enthusiasm, but still politely, which made Wanda's eyes widen.

"Please sit down, both of youse", Big Daddy said next.

As Cosmo and Wanda took their seats, Big Daddy said, "Ah, here comes the other guest".

Cosmo and Wanda turned around and saw whom Big Daddy was pointing at. Cosmo's smile got broader while Wanda went pale. Floating towards them was none other than Mama Cosma!

"Hello everyone", she said as she floated up to the table. She let Big Daddy kiss her on the cheek (while Wanda was suppressing the urge to gag at the sight), and then she turned to Cosmo.

"How are you, Cosmo?" she asked warmly.

"I'm fine, Mama Cosma!" Cosmo replied. Mama Cosma then turned her sights toward Wanda.

"Good. You're here, Wanda. Now we can begin our meal", she said as she sat down.

Wanda didn't know what to think. Mama Cosma was not being insulting – and she certainly didn't have the nine-hour-flu. She wondered what has going on, but she knew that she would find out soon enough, as they started to eat...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

During the course of the meal – which was really quite good – Big Daddy chatted with Wanda while Mama Cosma did likewise with Cosmo. There was no sniping at all, which was really remarkable. The entrée, main course, and dessert courses were all eaten without incident.

"Gratzi", Big Daddy said after the Maitre' d removed the dessert plates and served coffee.

"We are honored by your enjoyment, Big Daddy", the Maitre' d humbly acknowledged.

"Put it on my tab and take a hike", Big Daddy snarled. Nodding his understanding, the Maitre' d quickly left the table.

"He's one of my business clients", big Daddy explained, "I made him an offer he couldn't refuse. It guarantees me a great table here".

"I'll bet", Wanda muttered _sotto voce_. Just then, Big Daddy tapped his glass with a teaspoon.

"Now that we gots our meal out of the way", Big Daddy started, "it's time to let you both know why I and Mama Cosma invited youse here for dinner".

"And a great dinner it was, Big Daddy!" Cosmo added.

"Settle down, Dear", Mama Cosma advised her son, "This is an important announcement that we want to tell you".

"Thank you, Mama Cosma", Big Daddy said, then he pulled out of his pocket a small case, in which lay a very expensive diamond and gold ring.

"We's both agreed to get married", Big Daddy announced, "and we's wanted youse both to be the first to know". With that, he placed the engagement ring on Mama Cosma's left ring finger.

Cosmo and Wanda were speechless. They both knew that in the aftermath of big Daddy's 'kidnapping', he had become attached to Mama Cosma, but for some reason, marriage wasn't something that either of them thought that they would do.

"Well, don't you have anything to say?" Mama Cosma asked them both.

"Uh, congratulations?" Cosmo stammered.

"Why, thank you, Pumpkin", Mama Cosma replied with a smile.

"Yeah, me too", Big Daddy added.

"Uh, Big Daddy", Wanda said cautiously, "you do know what happened to Daddy Cosmo, don't you?"

Big Daddy nodded. When Cosmo was a baby, he zapped Daddy Cosmo into a fly, and then blasted him with his first wand.

"I says 'to err is fairy, to forgive divine', so don't worry about it", Big Daddy assured Wanda.

"Well then, congratulations", Wanda said, floating over and hugging her father.

After breaking the hug, Big Daddy then gestured them all back to their seats.

"I know we both had issues with whom our respective children married", Big Daddy continued – with Mama Cosma nodding her agreement with that comment, "but we's realized that because of that, it enabled us both to meet. So, we's want to ask for your blessing for our marriage".

"When is it planned for?" Wanda wanted to know.

"This saturday at the Fairy Cathedral", Mama Cosma answered. Wanda nodded. The last time that she was there, she was a guest at the wedding of Jorgen von Strangle and the Tooth Fairy.

"Blonda coming as well?" Wanda asked, wondering about the absence of her sister from this important announcement, "and shouldn't she be here as well?.

"Blonda is busy at Fairywood studios, so she couldn't come, but we's will be poofing over to her very soon to tell her", Big Daddy glibly replied.

"Well, in that case", Wanda said, looking at Cosmo, "Shall we?" Cosmo nodded.

"Yes, you have both our blessings for your marriage", Wanda said.

"Gratzi, my little piece of Fettuccini Alfredo", Big Daddy said warmly, "We'll see you, and your godson at our wedding. This Saturday at 12 noon".

"We'll both be there", Wanda promised.

"Hey, Big Daddy", Cosmo said, "anything you'd like from me for a wedding gift?"

"Howse about a pair of concrete boots…." He said before Mama Cosma nudged him in the ribs, "I mean, a violin case for my wand?" he finished.

"No problem!" Cosmo answered.

"Well, we've got to go now… to inform Blonda", Mama Cosma said hurriedly, "but we'll see you Saturday, okay?"

"Very well. I'm glad for you both", Wanda said with a smile, but with a feeling of foreboding, "We'd better get back to Timmy ourselves and tell him the good news. Have a good night".

"See you Saturday", Cosmo added as he held up his wand.

With that, both Wanda and Cosmo poofed themselves away back to Dimmsdale. Big Daddy then looked under the table.

"Did you get that on tape?" Big Daddy asked.

"I got every word", a familiar voice replied.

"Excellent, Sanderson", Mama Cosma replied, "You've done well".

"And if it all works out, we both get wedded, and we also get what we both want as well", Big Daddy said to Mama Cosma with a leer.

"I checked DA RULES thoroughly", Sanderson assured him, and "so this will get what we all want. Besides, its also a great way to get back at Timmy Turner, after all that he had done to us".

Big Daddy and Mama Cosma nodded at that. That pesky kid had played a big role in keeping their kids together, and also played a major role in thwarting the plans of the pixies to take over Fairy World.

"Well, you can tell H.P. that it will be win-win for all concerned", Mama Cosma stated, "Let's go, Dear", she said to her fiancé.

"With pleasure, my lovely peach of a lady", Big Daddy agreed.

With that, Big Daddy and Mama Cosma POOF-ed out. They had a wedding to plan, after all…

Sanderson picked up his cell-phone and PING-ed out to report to H.P. Yes, this plan would get what H.P. and he wanted: revenge against Turner. With that kid out of the way, things should be much easier in future…

Speaking of Timmy Turner, he was leaving Night Court with Adam West. As he had guessed, the charge against Adam West was disturbing the peace, but thanks to his newly gained knowledge of law, Timmy presented an airtight rebuttal to the charge, and thus Adam West was acquitted.

"I'm so impressed with your knowledge of the law, Timmy", Adam West said as he preened his Catman costume, "your using all those legal precedents to show that I had a First Amendment right to freedom of expression really impressed the judge".

"Glad to help", Timmy replied. Not only did he impress the judge, he also impressed the District Attorney, the bailiffs, and the people in the public gallery. Perhaps he should consider a legal career when he grew up…

Adam West offered Timmy a lift home in the Catmobile – which Timmy accepted. The drive home took only a few minutes.

By the time that he had gotten back to his bedroom (by climbing up the tree outside his house and entering his room by the window), Wanda and Cosmo POOF-ed back home.

"Oh, you're back", Timmy's clone said to them all, "so I guess it's bye-bye for a while".

"No problem with Mom or Dad?" Timmy asked.

"Oh, just the usual", 'Timmy' answered, "Dad was showing off his latest household project – an electric toothbrush made out of the toilet scrubber and an electric drill".

"Oh boy", Timmy muttered.

"That sounds great!" Cosmo commented, "maybe I can try it!"

"Thanks for covering for me. See you next week", Timmy said to 'Timmy' as he tapped his cloning device.

With a POOF, the doppelganger disappeared. Wanda quickly poofed Timmy into pajamas, than she proceeded to inform Timmy of the news.

"Big Daddy and Mama Cosma are getting married?" Timmy asked amazingly, not quite sure that he heard it correctly.

"It's true, and not only were they polite to both of us, both of them asked us for our blessings to their union", Wanda said.

"Well, perhaps this will ensure that Mama Cosma will finally accept you, and that Big Daddy will finally accept Cosmo", Timmy opined.

"Hopefully", Wanda replied. Still, there was still this foreboding feeling that she was getting…

"Hey, Carl", Cosmo said to his pet rock, "My Mom and Wanda's Dad are getting married. Neat, huh?"

Ignoring Cosmo, Wanda asked Timmy how the court case went. Timmy quickly informed her about Adam West's acquittal, thanking her for the idea of the remembrance spell and the law books.

"No problem, Sweetie", Wanda replied, "Adam West is a nice person".

With that, all of them decided to hit the sack. Thus they were blissfully unaware of the secret agenda that was now under way with the impending marriage…


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Actually, Big Daddy and Mama Cosma did poof out to Fairywood to inform Blonda of the news of their engagement. She was in the middle of rehearsing a scene for the upcoming episode of 'All My Biceps', but that didn't stop either of them from entering the studio – and the set.

"Who's barging in on the set without permission?" the director demanded loudly.

"I'll gives you three guesses!", Big Daddy replied with his usual sneer.

"Oh, Big Daddy…" the director stuttered when he saw him float on in.

"Big Daddy wants to talk to his daughter for a minute. You got a problem with that?" he snarled menacingly.

"Not in the least, Big Daddy", the director hastily replied, "I was going to re-shoot the scene anyway… but not because of Blonda though".

Ignoring the platitudes of the director, Big Daddy floated on over to where his daughter – still in her nurse costume – was going over her lines.

"Hello, my other little piece of Pasta Fazool", Big Daddy greeted.

"Big Daddy!" Blonda squealed joyfully. She floated over and hugged him.

Big Daddy quickly filled her in on the engagement with Mama Cosma, and that Cosmo and Wanda had given them their blessings for the marriage.

"If I'd know that was the reason for the meal invitation, I'd have gone instead of worked", Blonda said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it", Mama Cosma said as she floated over. She obviously thought more highly of Blonda than her sister Wanda.

"This is really good news", Blonda said, "both for you, and my career. Nothing like a celebrity marriage, or the marriage of relatives to a celebrity to boost publicity".

"Well, then its another reason to feel happy", Mama Cosma commented.

"I guess it was better that I wasn't there with Wanda though", Blonda commented, "after all, she would probably have shown off her zappy awards just to spite me".

Mama Cosma silently agreed. She was still fuming at Wanda's video substitution that resulted in her latest zappy win. Still, if it all worked out as planned, then things would rapidly swing in her favor...

"Anyway", Blonda continued, "you have my blessing for the marriage too".

With that, Blonda POOFed out to inform her manager so that fairy magazine and TV interviews could be arranged.

When Mama Cosma and Big Daddy POOF-ed back to Big Daddy's mansion, the phone in the study started to ring. Big Daddy floated over and picked it up.

"Its H.P., Big Daddy", the voice on the other line said, "Sorry for calling so late".

"Whadda you want, H.P.?" Big Daddy asked.

"Sanderson briefed me on the dinner engagement, plus let me listen to the tape that was made. Everything looks airtight for both of us", H.P. assured him.

"Gratzi", Big Daddy replied, "and with that little runt Timmy Turner soon to be out of the picture, then you'll be free to put your plan into operation, not forgetting our other deal of course".

"I might be unimaginatively boring, Big Daddy", H.P. said, "but I never welch on any deal. Your business will positively benefit from all of this", he assured him.

"Excellent", Big Daddy said, "I'll send you your invitation for the wedding so youse can see the looks on everyone's faces when it's all said and done".

"Excellent", H.P. agreed, "See you then". H.P. cut off the connection. Big Daddy hung up the phone and turned to his fiancé.

"Well, H.P. is happy. Looks like it's all cut and dried", he assured her.

"Pixies are so boring though", Mama Cosma noted.

"Yeah, but neither of us lose out. In fact, we gain big time", Big Daddy assured.

"Unless something happens to alert Jorgen and the others", Mama Cosma replied.

"After the blessings we received, Von Strangle can do nuttin'", Big Daddy scornfully answered, "everything is legal, and that works for us. DA RULES is quite specific – even in its more obscure addenda".

Mama Cosma smiled, floated over, and then kissed Big Daddy.

"We'd better get some sleep my husband-to-be", she suggested, "after all, we have a wedding to plan, and other plans to make for certain people".

"Sounds good", Big Daddy answered, "Mr. Neigh-Neigh all warmed up?"

"Of course, Dear", Mama Cosma replied.

"Then let's join Mr. Neigh-Neigh and get some sack time", Big Daddy stated.

The following morning was not the usual wake-up alarm clock bell for Timmy. It was more like a loud POOF that got him – and his fairy godparents – wide awake.

"What gives?" Timmy tiredly said as he looked at the apparitions that appeared in his room.

Three pin-striped suited fairy goons from Big Daddy's business had appeared. All had their wands drawn.

"We's been sent here to deliver this", the head goon said.

With that, all of them used their wands to POOF envelopes into Timmy's, Wanda's, and Cosmo's hands. They opened them and pulled out ornately engraved cards.

The cards read: _Youse are officially invited to attend the wedding of Big Daddy and Mama Cosma (after having their union being formally blessed by their children) at the Fairy Cathedral this Saturday at 12 noon. Non-attendance is non-negotiable. Capeche?_

"Well, I guess that Big Daddy must have written these", Timmy (correctly) surmised.

"Wow, these invitations look so cool!" Cosmo commented, "Makes me wish I didn't use crayons for our own wedding invitations, Wanda".

"So youse are going, right?" the head goon asked while the other two goons' wands changed into rubber truncheons, which they ominously thwacked against their hands.

"Definitely", Timmy gulped. Wanda and Cosmo nodded in agreement.

"See youse Saturday then. Formal dress is required, and make sure that the wedding gifts are there in a timely manner", the head goon said before all three of them POOF-ed out.

"Well, its all official", Wanda said, waving her invitation in one hand while waving her wand in the other in order to POOF clothes and a pink ball cap on Timmy.

"Yeah, though the way it's worded, its more like an induction notice", Timmy commented.

"Actually, given the way Big Daddy usually writes things, this IS – by his standards – a polite invitation", Wanda noted.

"But he didn't invite Carl though", Cosmo sourly commented, pointing to his rock.

Timmy looked at the invitation more carefully, and noticed the comment about blessings. He looked up.

"So you and Cosmo gave your blessings to the marriage", he stated. Wanda and Cosmo nodded.

"It seems like doing so would finally bury the hatchet between us and our in-laws", Wanda said, "which makes me feel good. At least I won't have to put up with any more insults from Mama Cosma".

"Or concrete boots for swimming lessons from Big Daddy", Cosmo added.

"I'm glad for that", Timmy said, "but since I'm invited, I'll have to come up with a gift as well. Do you think DVD's of _"The Godfather"_ for Big Daddy and _"Monster-In-Law"_ for Mama Cosma would be appropriate?" Timmy asked.

Wanda rolled her eyes at that. She poofed up DA RULES and quickly looked over a couple of pages.

"According to DA RULES, you don't have to give anything really ornate or expensive, as that is a requirement of the direct children, but some token of respect from the children's godchild would be advisable", Wanda said after looking up from the book.

"At least it's not my teeth this time", Timmy said with feeling, remembering Jorgen's none-too-subtle efforts to remove his baby teeth when Jorgen wanted to propose to Tooth Fairy.

Just then, Wanda's fairy cell-phone rang. Wanda picked it up and opened the connection.

"Hi, Sis", Blonda's voice came over the phone.

"Blonda", Wanda said, "what do you want?"

"We need to start thinking about shopping for wedding gifts", she said, "so can you meet up with me at the corner of Gleeson and Benny soon?" The intersection she was referring to in Downtown Fairy World was the upscale shopping boulevard that had everything and more to offer the discerning fairy shopper.

Wanda looked down at Timmy, who had overheard the conversation.

"No problem, Wanda" Timmy assured her, " And since the wedding is the day after tomorrow, why don't you and Cosmo take all the time you need to get things done, and come on back tonight?" he suggested.

"Thank you, Sweetie", Wanda said sweetly.

"All right, Sis", Wanda said into the phone, "it's a date".

"See you then", Blonda acknowledged, "oh, and we will be expected to help with the wedding rehearsal too. That will be set for this evening".

"That figures", Wanda commented, "okay then, we'll see you at noon". Wanda then clicked off her cell phone.

Looking down at Timmy, she asked, "are you sure that you'll be okay while Cosmo and I are away?"

"I think so", Timmy assured her, "In any case it's only today and tomorrow before the wedding, and you'll be back this evening, so do what you have to do".

"Thanks, Sweetie", Wanda said, floating down to kiss him on the cheek. She then want over to Cosmo, who was giving 'Carl' a clean.

"We're going to be going shopping for wedding gifts, so we had better get going", Wanda reminded him.

"Can Carl come along?" Cosmo asked. Rolling her eyes, Wanda nodded.

"Yay!" Cosmo said, "Perhaps while we're out shopping, we can give Carl a pedicure".

With a "See you tonight", both Wanda and Cosmo POOF-ed themselves away for their shopping date with Blonda.

Timmy smiled at the thought of Mama Cosma and Big Daddy finally making peace with their in-laws, then noticed that DA RULES that Wanda had poofed up earlier was still floating above him.

"I'd better get that", Timmy said to himself, "or else Mom and Dad are going to wonder how a book could float by itself. They're not THAT dim".

Standing up on his bed, he leaned over to grab the book, but as he did so, he overbalanced and fell on the floor. DA RULES – being touched by a human – stopped floating and fell as well. Timmy was directly beneath the book – which hit him on the forehead.

"Ow!" Timmy exclaimed, then realized that the remembrance spell that Wanda had zapped on him yesterday morning was still working. As DA RULES was a law book, that meant that he was getting an instant grounding in all of the rules and laws that governed Fairy World, and its inhabitants.

As he absorbed all of the rules, ordinances, decrees, edicts, and their addenda in DA RULES, Timmy's eyes suddenly widened. He grabbed DA RULES, and turned to the page that he had visualized. His expression got graver as he read the paragraphs in more detail.

"Oh, no!" Timmy said, "I knew it was too good to be true!"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Up in Fairy World, Wanda and Blonda had made their rendezvous, and then put aside their differences to partake in that great and glorious tradition that all woman love to participate in: shopping!

"I must say, Wanda", Blonda commented while they were looking through the gifts section of Seers, "there's so much here that Big Daddy and Mama Cosma can use. Picking out something special for a wedding present is not going to be so easy".

"Well, you have a lot of nice things, Blonda", Wanda replied, "So how do you make your choices?"

"Oh, I just simply close my eyes and pick from the various catalogues", she answered, "How about you?"

"I don't seem to get much time to shop these days. Looking after both Cosmo and Timmy takes up most of my time", she quickly replied.

"Yes, I can understand that", Blonda responded in a not-convinced tone. Privately, she knew that Wanda couldn't afford to shop in this part of Fairy World, but given the fact that they were supposed to be celebrating their father's wedding, she managed to hold her tongue.

Cosmo wasn't paying much attention to his wife and sister. He was just inanely showing 'Carl' around the various stores while training along. That suited Wanda just fine, as normally Cosmo would moan about the expense – like most husbands would.

"That godson of yours still is risking his life with those extreme sports?" Blonda asked next, referring to Timmy and the time that she had impersonated Wanda.

"He's over that phase, thank goodness", Wanda answered, "He's such a sweet kid and I worry about him so much at times. I really would have loved to have seen that time when you used him and the cannon he was in to threaten Jorgen", she finished with a laugh.

"Jorgen really is a loud-mouthed ignoramus, isn't he?" Blonda asked.

"Tell us something we don't know", several shoppers in earshot simultaneously replied.

Wanda was actually feeling pretty good about the shopping, The fact that Blonda wasn't trying to pick a fight or make cutting comments was icing on the cake. Perhaps this wedding really was bringing people close together.

"Mi Dios!" a familiar voice exclaimed just behind Wanda, "Is it possible? None other than my one-time love Wanda?"

"Oh, Hi Juandisimo", Wanda replied distractedly, "what brings you out here?"

Juandisimo Magnifico did his usual flex-muscles-and-ripping-his-tee-shirt routine before replying, "I had to come and get some more massage oils and balm for my massage room back at Fairy World Magic Springs Spa", he explained, "but now I see you with your sister doing wedding shopping, Si?"

"How did you know that we're shopping for wedding presents?" Wanda asked. Juandisimo looked abashed for a few seconds, then recovered.

"It was only a guess. After all, why else would you and your sister shop here at Seers?" he hurriedly explained.

Wanda thought about it for a few seconds, and then nodded. Saying, "We'd better get back to shopping. See you later", Wanda floated off down the aisle with Blonda beside her. Ignoring Juandisimo completely, Cosmo and 'Carl' trailed along.

"That was a close one", Juandisimo whispered to himself, "I don't want to miss this chance to finally get the love of my life". He had visited Big Daddy earlier that morning at Big Daddy's request, and listened with great interest as to what he had to say to him – or more to the point, what he was offering him…

After first going through Seers, then J.C. Fairy's, then lastly Wandstroms, Blonda, Wanda, and Carl headed over to a StarStrucks booth for a drink and snack.

"It's great getting out of the studio for a while", Blonda said while she munched on a Brownie.

"It's great getting any kind of a break", Wanda agreed while she polished off a piece of chocolate cake , "but I would have thought that the pooferazzi would be trailing your every move. I haven't seen one today".

"Well, Big Daddy had a little chat with them before I called you. He asked them that for this shopping trip, I get left alone", Blonda explained.

Wanda smiled at the thought of Big Daddy using what he termed 'gentle persuasion' to get his way with that bunch of freelance photographic fairy hyenas. Probably thumbscrews and hot coals…

Sitting across from the sisters, Cosmo was treating 'Carl' to a frappachino. Actually, it was Cosmo buying the beverage, and then dropping 'Carl' into it.

"Pretty nifty drink, isn't it, Carl?" he asked the rock while sipping on his iced coffee mocha. The usual silent reply made no impression on Cosmo. Blonda just shook her head as the behaviour of her brother-in-law.

"At least it distracts him from moaning about the shopping", Wanda commented, while they were both watching Cosmo's one-way communication with 'Carl'.

"Don't forget: we have to show up to the wedding rehearsal shortly", Blonda reminded Wanda and Cosmo, "so let's finish our shopping".

"Okay. Then let's finish up our drinks and go get our presents", Wanda suggested. She turned to Cosmo.

"Cosmo", Wanda said, "The violin case that Big Daddy wants as a wedding gift is in the store just across from Wandstroms. Get the case that Big Daddy wants, and we'll meet you outside the mall. Okay?"

"No problem, Wanda", Cosmo replied, "I'm right on it". With that he floated over to a magazine stand.

"You think he's ever going to find the store, let alone buy anything?" Blonda asked as they floated back to Wandstroms.

"Sometimes, its best not to stay and find out", Wanda replied.

Actually, Cosmo did manage to find the store, and to buy a violin case. As the store owner knew what size wands that Big Daddy uses, getting the right one was no problem. When Cosmo POOF-ed outside the mall entrance with his purchase, Wanda and Blonda were quietly chatting there with their shopping bags.

"That was quite quick", Wanda remarked in an impressed tone.

"Yeah, but Carl couldn't find anything for Big Daddy. I hope he understands", Cosmo lamented.

"Let's get over to the cathedral", Blonda suggested. With that, all three of them raised their wands and POOF-ed themselves over there.

"I see it's in the best Italian-American-Fairy tradition", Wanda commented as they saw the setup.

There was a row of Big Daddy's pinstripe-suited goons on the outside of the cathederal. They were lined up outside the entrance with their rubber truncheons raised to form an archway. Big Daddy and Mama Cosma were rehearsing floating through the 'honor guard'.

"Somehow, I don't think that the pooferazzi will be pushy at the wedding either", Wanda commented as they floated over.

"Hey, howse my daughters doing?" Big Daddy asked by way of greeting.

"Fine. We were just having fun shopping, Big Daddy", Blonda replied.

"Find anything good… and expensive, I hope?" Mama Cosma asked hungrily.

"It's a suprise, but you'll find out on Saturday", Wanda said.

"So, Pumpkin", Mama Cosma said, turning to Cosmo, "you enjoy going out with the others for shopping?"

"It was neat, Mama", Cosmo replied, "and I even showed Carl around the mall too!"

"Oh, that's nice", Mama Cosma said in a knowing voice.

"Anyways, we'd better brief youse three on your positions at the wedding", Big Daddy interjected.

"That's right", Mama Cosma said, "so let's do it".

The rehearsals took about two hours to finally complete. Cosmo was expected to 'give away' the bride while Wanda and Blonda were to act as ushers for the other wedding guests.

"Who is going to be the Best Fairy, Big Daddy?" Wanda asked, "I don't see him here".

"He's my legal adviser", Big Daddy explained rather evasively, "and he couldn't make it to the rehearsal, but he and his henchman – I mean – partner, will be here on Saturday".

"And the reception?" Blonda asked, "Where will that be?"

"Where else but the Pointy Crown?" Big Daddy rhetorically asked. Wanda and Blonda nodded at that choice.

"Well then, If that's all, guess we'd better get back to our homes", Wanda said, looking at her watch.

"Okay, then we'll sees you and Cosmo on Saturday. Arrevaderchi", Big Daddy said.

"Later, Big Daddy!" Cosmo exclaimed, before kissing Mama Cosma on the cheek.

Both of then POOF-ed out. Blonda hugged Big Daddy and POOF-ed back to her apartment at the studio. Mama Cosma then looked at her fiancé.

"So far, so good", Mama Cosma said. Big Daddy nodded. Everything was going to plan.

Cosmo and Wanda POOF-ed back into existence in Timmy's room. They found Timmy sitting on his bed waiting for them with a worried expression.

"We're back, Timmy!" Wanda exclaimed, "shopping and wedding rehearsals are out of the way and…. What's wrong, Sweetie?" she asked, "Francis bullying you again, or is it Vicky?"

Timmy stood up and walked on over to them holding DA RULES.

"Wanda, Cosmo" Timmy said, "that remembrance spell you zapped onto me made me absorb everything in DA RULES, and I've got some bad news for you".

"You mean I can't keep Carl?" Cosmo asked.

"Its worse than that", Timmy replied, "for when Big Daddy and Mama Cosma tie the knot and become legally husband and wife, you two won't be!"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

"What do you mean, Sweetie?" Wanda asked, the look on her face growing more and more concerned.

"Well, it's like this", Timmy began, "As you know, Fairy Law allows for your in-laws to marry. That alone is not the problem".

"It really looked like the solution to all of our past woes", Cosmo commented.

"At first. But when you both gave your formal blessings to their marriage, it opened up a nasty can of worms", Timmy continued.

"Like what?" Wanda asked. She and Cosmo were listening intently to what Timmy had to say.

"Normally, a straightforward marriage of in-laws does not affect your own relationship with each other, but there is an addendum to the marriage laws in DA RULES which states that when children-in-law give formal their blessings to a marriage between their natural parent and their in-law parent, then the sons-in-law and daughters-in-law become officially sons and daughters to both of the newly weds", Timmy explained.

"Can you put that a little more simply so that Carl can understand it?" Cosmo asked.

"It means that as far as you're concerned, Cosmo, when the marriage is completed, you will be officially Big Daddy's son, and Wanda will be officially Mama Cosma's daughter", Timmy clarified, "making you two both brother and sister".

"What?!!" Wanda and Cosmo asked incredulously – and loudly.

"According to DA RULES", Timmy continued, "brother and sister cannot also be husband and wife. So when they are formally wed, your marriage will be formally annulled as a result of your blessings".

"Wanda my sister?' Cosmo asked, "that means that I can be mean to her and tease her!"

"And vice-versa", Wanda replied menacingly, "This is serious, Cosmo".

"It also means that Mama Cosma will be able to make you marry one of those robot fairies, Cosmo", Timmy said, "and Big Daddy will be able to have you marry someone else, Wanda".

"Uh, oh", Wanda muttered. She immediately thought of Juandisimo Magnifico and his comment about shopping back at Seer's. She had a sneaking suspicion that he was not just guessing about the reason for her and Blonda shopping...

"And as the legal daughter of Mama Cosma, she will be able to interfere more with your life, Wanda. Can you imagine what Big Daddy will legally be able to do to Cosmo?" Timmy asked.

"Play 'catch' with his son?" Cosmo suggested.

"He'd probably use grenades instead of baseballs", Wanda warned, "This is bad".

"And it affects me as well", Timmy added, "because you were both assigned to me as a married couple. If your marriage is annulled, you'll both be recalled for separate reassignment, which means that I will lose you both".

"But we don't want to lose you, Timmy", Cosmo said plaintively while holding Wanda's hand.

"Neither do I", Wanda added, "but since Big Daddy and Mama Cosma have reasons not to like you, Timmy, then that means they wanted not only our marriage annulled, but for you to suffer as well. So what can we do, Sweetie?

"I've been thinking about this", Timmy answered, "My wishing for their wedding not to go ahead is out because they both love each other and Fairy magic cannot interfere with true love. A rule-free wish might do, but I have no idea where Norm the Genie is, and he would have no incentive to grant it. Nor would Jorgen".

"Too true", Cosmo answered, "Norm and Jorgen really don't like you, or either of us for that matter".

"We could ask for them not to marry, but they are not likely to heed that request", Wanda commented bitterly, "plus we will not be allowed to object to the marriage as the blessings have already been given".

"Well, how did you give your blessings for their marriage? Did you put it in writing?" Timmy asked.

"No, we gave it verbally at the Pointy Crown", Wanda replied.

"There's a solution there", Timmy answered, "Because if there is no solid proof of you giving your blessings, then it could be challenged".

"That's not an option for you, unfortunately", a familiar voice said. With a digital PING sound, H.P. and Sanderson appeared in Timmy's room.

"Play it, Sanderson", H.P. instructed. Sanderson pulled out a tape recorder and hit the PLAY button.

With a look of shocked disappointment on their faces, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda listened to Wanda giving Big Daddy and Mama Cosma their blessings for the marriage.

"This is a copy, by the way", Sanderson added, "and the original recording has already been placed on file in the Fairy World registry office. So the blessings are a matter of public record now", he concluded.

"And as such, I can't wish for the records to be erased or altered", Timmy muttered.

"Correct, Mr. Turner", H.P. smugly said, "and when the marriage of Cosmo and Wanda is annulled, they will also cease being your godparents, which means no more Timmy Turner interfering with my plans again. Go me, go me, it's my birthday".

"You're in cahoots with Big Daddy and Mama Cosma!" Wanda blurted out, shocked.

"Not only that, I'm the 'Best Fairy' at the wedding. As you have all pledged to be there, it will be a pleasant sight seeing the look of defeat on your faces when the marriage – and all of its additional effects – takes effect", H.P. added, "So we'll go now and leave you to stew over the situation. Legally, its airtight".

With that, both H.P. and Sanderson PING-ed out and away from Timmy's room.

"Is he right, Sweetie?" Wanda asked Timmy, "Surely there must be some proviso".

"Only one, Wanda, and it won't do either of you any good", Timmy said sadly, "because the only way that your status as a married couple would not change is if you were real parents yourselves, and as you're a childless couple, it doesn't apply".

"We could adopt", Cosmo suggested.

"The procedures for that will take too long. Under DA RULES, you just can't immediately adopt", Timmy pointed out, "It takes too much time, and the wedding is the day after tomorrow".

"And godchildren don't count in this regard", Wanda finished.

"That's right, and DA RULES prohibits me from just wishing up a child for you", Timmy said. He started to sob some as it all sank in that their separation was pending.

"Sweetie, we still have tomorrow", Wanda consoled, "We'll try and come up with something, okay?"

"If I can't figure out something with the remembrance spell you gave me, then I can't see what you can do", Timmy replied.

"Tomorrow, we'll go up to Fairy World and try to persuade them not to go ahead with the wedding. Perhaps they'll listen", Wanda said.

"Well, you'd better deactivate the governor on the cloning device because I'll be coming with you", Timmy suggested, "I'm not going to give up without a fight!"

"Done!" Wanda said, raising her wand. POOF.

"We'd better get some sleep", Timmy suggested, "We're going to have to be fresh and alert for tomorrow. I have a feeling that we're going to need all the energy we've got", he concluded.

With that, Timmy went to bed, though it took him a long time to get to sleep. The same was also true for Cosmo and Wanda. Who would have thought that something that could have been so good for everyone would have the effect of ending their own marriage, plus losing Timmy?

The following morning, after all three of them had gotten up, Timmy activated the cloning device, making 'Timmy' reappear. 'Timmy' was quickly briefed on the situation, and was told the importance of his going to school and doing everything normally while Timmy was with Cosmo and Wanda in Fairy World.

"Best of luck, Timmy", his doppelganger said, "You're going to need it".

"Thanks", Timmy said before he POF-ed out with his godparents.

"Timmy", Mrs. Turner called out from downstairs, "Breakfast!"

"Just my luck", 'Timmy' muttered, "they should have left after breakfast. Now I have to munch more of that cold cereal!"

Up in Fairy World, Timmy, Wanda, and Cosmo abruptly realized that both Mama Cosma and Big Daddy must have anticipated their arrival, as both of them were absent from their places of residence.

"Then let them come to us", Timmy said, "I wish that both Big Daddy and Mama Cosma were here!"

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands, but instead of a POOF, there was a FIZZLE sound.

"What?!!" Cosmo and Wanda blurted out. Just then, a roll or parchment appeared in mid-air and unrolled itself.

The parchment read: _As this is the last unmarried day of Big Daddy and Mama Cosma, a retrieval block has been imposed so that they can have an uninterrupted Stag Party and Bridal Shower. No interruptions are permitted while the block remains in force – terminating at the time of their wedding._

"I forgot", Timmy realized, "DA RULES has such retrieval blocks for certain days. The eve of a wedding is one of those".

"So we can't talk to them", Wanda said sadly.

"But you can talk to me", Juandisimo Magnifico said as he appeared beside Wanda.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" Wanda said accusingly.

"Actually, Big Daddy asked me to call in yesterday", Juandisimo replied, "and told me that the marriage between you and Cosmo would be annulled when they got married. Both Big Daddy and Mama Cosma liked the idea of me becoming your new husband. I certainly don't object to that", he finished, kissing her hand.

"You could have told me this earlier!" Wanda blurted out as she pulled her hand away.

"I don't want to lose any opportunity to have you, Wanda", Juandisimo said, "and after tomorrow, I won't. I'm sure Cosmo will enjoy his new life with a robot girl fairy", he finished with a chuckle.

Wanda poofed up a cream pie, and without a wasted gesture, shoved it in Juandisimo's face.

"I guess we'd better enjoy what little time we have left, Timmy", Wanda said sadly.

Nodding – with tears in their eyes – Timmy and Cosmo followed Wanda down the street to a fast food shop. Juandisimo watched them go while he wiped away the pie from his face.

"Well, she took it better that I thought", he said, "I'm going to enjoy standing on top of a wedding cake with her. I wonder if she will name our children after me? he mused.

After a day of quietly looking around the shops and places of Fairy World, Wanda, Timmy, and Cosmo poofed back to Dimmsdale. 'Timmy' had returned home from school by that time, and he awaited the word.

"No good, I'm afraid", Timmy said to 'Timmy', "Both of them could not be reached, and the wedding is tomorrow".

"We'd better start packing", Wanda said. With a POOF, both of them turned back into goldfish and splashed back into their fishbowl.

Both of them swam back into their castle for the sad chore of packing up. Timmy and 'Timmy' watched them swim into the castle.

"So that's it then?" 'Timmy' said to Timmy.

"I'm afraid so", Timmy replied.

"Well, lets see if there is anything that can be done", 'Timmy' suggested, "so lets look at DA RULES and go over it and see if there is anything we missed. I'm not ready to concede defeat just yet, not after having to endure Francis and Tootie at school today".

Timmy brought over DA RULES and turned to the pages pertaining to marriage and the effects of such. Timmy and his double pored over the book for a few hours, until Mr. Turner knocked on the door.

"Timmy' stood behind the door while Timmy sat on the bed, hiding DA RULES under the covers.

"Hi, Dad", Timmy said as Mr. Turner walked in.

"It's time for bed young man", Mr. Turner said, "even though it's Saturday tomorrow, you need to get your sleep. Being your parent means I have to be mindful of your health".

"Okay, Dad", Timmy said, "goodnight".

"Goodnight, Timmy", Mr. Turner said as he left the room and closed the door.

As he walked out the room, closing the door behind him, 'Timmy' stepped out.

"I guess this is it, then", Timmy said, picking up the cloning device.

"Before you turn me off, Timmy", 'Timmy' said suddenly, "turn on your 'other' device first".

Timmy knew what his doppelganger meant. He went over to his set of drawers and in the top drawer picked up the device that Wanda had poofed up for him some time ago. Activating it meant that no eavesdropper – whether Fairy or Human – could see or overhear them.

Under the cover of the anti-eavesdropper, 'Timmy' spoke to Timmy at some length about one of the provisos in DA RULES. Timmy nodded thoughtfully, then he placed the book on his forehead again to reabsorb the information. Yes, he thought. What 'Timmy' said could be done. It was a heck of a thing to do, but given his feelings for Cosmo and Wanda, and their love for him and each other, there really wasn't any other alternative. This was a loophole that had to be exploited if Mama Cosma and Big Daddy's plans are to be thwarted.

"Keep this quiet until the time is right", 'Timmy' warned his original, "this could end up being the best solution for both of us as well as Cosmo and Wanda, but no one else must know until the right moment".

"Okay", Timmy replied, "I'll switch you on for the last time tomorrow morning before we head up to the wedding".

"Very well. Good luck", 'Timmy' said.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Saturday morning came, and with it, Wanda and Cosmo came POOF-ing out of their fishbowl. They were dressed in formal clothes, but they also had a large bunch of suitcases from their late-night packing.

Timmy yawned and got out of bed, then after a quick "Good Morning, Wanda, Good Morning, Cosmo", he went into the bathroom to do his ablutions.

"Timmy seems to be taking it well", Wanda commented to Cosmo. She didn't sleep much last night, realizing that today would be the last day she would be his godparent, as well as Cosmo's wife.

"I'm really going to miss him", Cosmo replied, "There aren't other godkids I've been assigned to who have had such tolerance for me.

"At least we'll still be together. If not as husband and wife, at least as brother and sister", Wanda consoled.

"I'd rather have you as my wife, Wanda", Cosmo replied, sobbing some.

"Me too, Cosmo", Wanda agreed, also sobbing. Both of then hugged and cried on each other's shoulders for a few minutes. The sound of Timmy coming out of the bathroom distracted them from their grief.

"Can you POOF onto me some suitable threads for the wedding, Wanda?" Timmy asked.

Wiping her tears away, Wanda POOFED onto Timmy a tuxedo (and a carnation that was tucked into his lapel).

"Sorry for crying, Sweetie", Wanda consoled, "It just seems so unfair, a wedding forcing us to separate".

"Wanda", Timmy replied, "I love you and Cosmo very much. Let's see the wedding through. If nothing else, lets make this a good day. Perhaps things will turn out for the best".

"That's very brave of you to say so, Timmy", Wanda said, impressed with her godson, "We both love you too. We love you so much".

"I know", Timmy answered, "so please trust me on this, okay?"

Wanda floated down and hugged Timmy. After breaking the hug, Cosmo did likewise.

Timmy grabbed the cloning device and POOFED up 'Timmy'. 'Timmy' appeared wearing pajamas.

"You all set for the wedding?" 'Timmy' asked. All three nodded.

"Then I'll get into bed and cover for you, Timmy", 'Timmy' said. With that, Timmy's doppelganger climbed into bed and pulled the sheets over him.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Timmy suddenly said, pointing to the window.

Cosmo and Wanda turned to see where he was pointing at. While they were distracted, Timmy handed the cloning device over to 'Timmy', and then Timmy quickly scribbled a note and tucked it into his pocket. 'Timmy' hastily put the cloning device under the bed covers.

"What were you looking at, Timmy?" Cosmo asked, "I can't see anything".

"I thought maybe we were being watched by someone", Timmy glibly replied.

"It wouldn't surprise me", Wanda sourly noted, "Probably H.P. or Big Daddy has spies watching our last moments together as godparents and godson".

"Well, I don't want to give them any satisfaction by seeing us continue to sob over it, so lets just go to Fairy World and get this over with", Timmy decided.

Nodding, Wanda and Cosmo raised their wands and with a POOF, all three of them vanished.

"Well, they're gone", 'Timmy' noted while looking at the cloning device in his hand, "I hope it all works out".

Up in Fairy World, all three of them appeared outside the cathedral. They had their wedding gifts in their hands.

"We've got four hours until the wedding, so lets just drop the gifts off in the lobby, then go and get something to eat. We can make it a grand meal", Timmy suggested.

"Good idea, Sport", Wanda replied, "I don't think we'll be having the stomach for anything to eat at the reception, so now is as good a time as any".

"Well then, lets just make sure that there's a lot of chocolate then", Timmy suggested with a smile.

Wanda started to drool some. Timmy smiled at her expression. He would have loved to tell her about what he and 'Timmy' had discovered in DA RULES, but given that they were probably being watched either by Big Daddy or Mama Cosma – if not by H.P. – he could not risk it. They headed down to find a fancy Fairy Restaurant (not the Pointy Crown) to have a breakfast banquet.

"They don't seem to be quite so broken-up as I figured", Sanderson commented to H.P. Timmy was right: they were being watched.

"We were monitoring them all yesterday", H.P. replied, "and they had nothing to challenge the wedding on, so they are trying to put a good face on it all. They'll look suitably defeated and shattered at the wedding itself", he smugly predicted.

The other watchers of the trio – in the names of Big Daddy and Mama Cosma, were reaching the same conclusion. After their separate partying yesterday, and their separate sleeping - as premarital tradition demanded - they had been briefed by their spies on the activities of Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda.

"I think that Cosmo should go to the old country with us for some instruction on Italian-American Fairy traditions…. For the next ten thousand years", Big Daddy commented to Mama Cosma over the phone.

"And when Juandisimo Magnifico marries Wanda, then that will be the perfect revenge for me too", Mama Cosma replied, "though I think Blonda can still do her Fairywood gig".

"And we's going to have a great honeymoon as well", Big Daddy promised.

"I've got to get myself ready for the wedding, Dear", Mama Cosma said, "so I'll see you at the cathedral".

"Big Daddy is looking forward to it, Sweet Peach", Big Daddy acknowledged before hanging up the phone.

Mama Cosma started getting something to eat before putting on her wedding dress. Something to celebrate the day not only to get married, but also to celebrate the termination of the marriage of Cosmo and Wanda would be appropriate. She had already dusted off one of the robot girl fairies. It would keep Cosmo company while he was on hiatus in the Old country…

After they finished their very lavish breakfast, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda left the restaurant. They had spent two hours enjoying omelets, pancakes, and after-meal chocolate confectionery. Now, they had POOF-ed over to Fairywood, where they dropped in to see Blonda.

Timmy had suggested that they not say anything to her about this situation as it was unclear to any of them how she would react to the annulment and adoption.

"What do you think?" Blonda asked as she modeled her formal gown.

"Wow!" Wanda exclaimed. Blonda's gown was of expensive fur-lined silk studded with diamonds and other precious stones. A large sapphire-studded tiara topped off the entire costume.

"I'm going to take over the limo rather than just POOF over there", Blonda said, "so perhaps you'd like to ride over with me?"

"Sounds good to me", Timmy said. Cosmo and Wanda nodded.

So, seated in the back of the large stretch-Fairy Limousine, Timmy sat with Wanda, Cosmo, and Blonda as they headed over to the cathedral.

"Anything wrong?" Blonda asked her sister, "You seem a little unhappy".

Wanda just caught out of the corner of his eye Timmy shaking his head, and mouthing TRUST ME. She turned to Blonda and said, "I was just thinking about the times that we were estranged from each other. I'm sorry that I was so mean to you at times".

"I'm sorry too", Blonda consoled, "but lets enjoy the day. Having Big Daddy finally getting remarried is a blessing".

Wanda nodded, wishing quietly that Sweet Mama (her birth mother) were still around so that this wedding would not have occurred in the first place…

At the cathedral, Big Daddy, his guests, and his goon honor guard were already lined up. All were resplendent in their black-and-white pinstripes, fedoras, and black shoes with white spats.

"You look really good, Big Daddy", H.P. commented as he and Sanderson PING-ed in. Both of them were wearing their business suits, though with white carnations added.

"Youse got the ring?" Big Daddy asked.

"Yes, and the marriage certificate is ready for signature. All of the adoption and marriage annulment provisos pertaining to Cosmo and Wanda are at the bottom of the document as well".

"Gratzi", Big Daddy said, "Anyway, the guests are arriving, so lets get into position".

Over the next half and hour, invited guests from both Mama Cosma and Big Daddy filed in. The fairy padre was already at his position.

"We're here", Blonda announced as she floated in followed by Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy, "sorry that we're a little bit late".

"Both my little pieces of Pasta Fazool, youse better get to ushering", Big Daddy advised.

Nodding, Blonda and Wanda went to usher the remaining incoming guests to their seats. Cosmo and Timmy were still together looking at the cathedral fill up.

"I suppose this is a good occasion as any for an annulment of marriage", Cosmo noted, pointing to a seat where the robot girl fairy that Mama Cosma had created earlier waved to him.

Timmy said nothing. He was thinking about last night's chat with 'Timmy'. The loophole that 'Timmy' had stumbled across was a small one, but it was the only chance that they had. It was up to him now, and he was banking on Big Daddy to provide the oportunity.

At long last, all of the guests had arrived, and Wanda and Blonda took their seats at the front pew. Cosmo floated down the aisle to greet Mama Cosma when she arrived.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, Turner", H.P. whispered to him before floating over to join Big Daddy at the foot of the podium where the fairy padre was waiting.

"Here she comes!" someone in the audience shouted as the organist played the theme song to _THE GODFATHER_.

Big Daddy turned and looked down the aisle to see Mama Cosma – escorted by Cosmo – float up the aisle. Her wedding dress was breathtaking.

As she joined Big Daddy at the foot of the podium, the Fairy Padre said "Cosmo, Do you wish to give the bride away to the groom?"

Nodding, Cosmo let go of Mama Cosma's arm. Big Daddy took Mama Cosma's other arm. Cosmo then floated over to where Timmy was standing.

After a few traditional preliminaries taking up the first few minutes of the ceremony, the Fairy Padre finally asked, "It is now time for the formal vows. Big Daddy, do you take Mama Cosma to be your wife?"

"Big Daddy does", he said.

"Mama Cosma, do you take Big Daddy to be your husband?" the Fairy Padre asked next.

"I do", she replied simply.

"Does anyone here – excepting their children and any humans here – object to this marriage?" the Fairy Padre asked the audience.

There was no answer. The presence of the fairy goons with their oversized rubber truncheons thwacking in their hands ensured that.

"Place the ring on her finger, please", the Fairy Padre requested Big Daddy.

Big Daddy did so. The ring gleamed.

"Do you both agree to honor and protect each other throughout your endless lives?" the Fairy Padre asked them both. They both nodded.

"Then I now pronounce you Fairy Husband and Fairy Wife", the Fairy Padre said, "so please sign the marriage document to formalize your union".

"In just a moment", Big Daddy said. He then turned to face Timmy Turner.

"Turner, does you have a final wish to make of your godparents before we's sign? Because once we's does, Cosmo and Wanda will officially cease to be husband and wife, and will be instead brother and sister, and therefore no longer your fairy godparents", he asked gloatingly.

Timmy nodded. He had expected Big Daddy to make a large announcement of this aspect of the wedding. Blonda looked shocked while Cosmo and Wanda started to quietly sob, realizing that the moment had now come.

"Yes, I do have a wish, Big Daddy", Timmy replied.

"Don't forget what DA RULES allows and disallows, so make it a good final one, Turner" Big Daddy advised.

Timmy looked at the smug expressions of Big Daddy, Mama Cosma, H.P. and Sanderson, then the sobbing features of his fairy godparents. Walking up to both Cosmo and Wanda, he pulled out a folded piece of paper from his tuxedo and passed it to Wanda.

"I wish for what the contents of this note says", he said simply.

Wanda opened the folded piece of paper and read the single line of text. Her eyes widened.

"Timmy, are you sure about this?" she asked incredulously. She passed the note to Cosmo, who also got the same amazed expression on his face.

"I've never been so sure about any wish before in my life", Timmy said, "so please do it".

Wanda and Cosmo pointed their wands at Timmy and with a POOF, large magical plumes emanated from it and enveloped Timmy in a glow.

Back down in Dimmsdale, 'Timmy' was in the tree house out the back of the Turner residence when the cloning device in his hand shimmered and faded.

"So, he did it", 'Timmy' said quietly, smiling.

"What the…?" the Fairy Padre muttered as he looked at the marriage document.

"Gimme that!" Big Daddy snarled as he grabbed the document. The letters NOT APPLICABLE in bold red ink suddenly appeared on the annulment and adoption clauses on the document.

"It can't be!" Big Daddy and Mama Cosma blurted out.

"But it is!" Timmy's voice boomed out. They turned back to look at him now that the glow had faded

Timmy was still there, but he was no longer standing. Instead, he was floating above the floor. He had a small crown over his head, wings on his back, and a wand in his left hand.

"Youse a fairy!" Big Baddy blurted out.

"Not only that", Timmy replied, "I'm also the legal son of my parents Wanda and Cosmo!"


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

"Hows is this possible?" Big Daddy snarled to H.P., "you assured me that there was nothing to prevent the adoption and annulling of their marriage".

"I do not know, big Daddy", H.P. replied, equally shocked, "There should have been no way to prevent this, save for you two not to marry".

"Then's lets sign the document", Big Daddy said, "Perhaps that will close whatever loophole Turner pulled".

Big Daddy and Mama Cosma hastily scrawled their signatures on the marriage certificate. H.P. signed as witness, and the fairy padre signed as the person administering the ceremony. Still, the NOT APPLICABLE lettering remained.

While they were doing this, Timmy floated over to where Cosmo and Wanda were located. Timmy hugged them both before turning to the podium.

"It's still there, and they're still together!" Big Daddy blurted out in disgust, "what a way to ruin a wedding".

"You can say that, again!" Mama Cosma snarled in agreement, turning a baleful eye on Timmy, "What did you do?" she demanded.

"I would have thought that it was obvious", Timmy replied, "According to DA RULES, the only way a marriage annulment of this type could be stopped was by Cosmo and Wanda – excuse me, now my Mom and Dad – having a child of their own".

"I know that, Turner", H.P. said as he floated over, "and there was no way that they could either conceive, or adopt one in time, and DA RULES ensured that you were powerless to wish one up for them".

"But you didn't foresee one thing, H.P.", Timmy admonished, "For while I could not wish them up a child of their own, there was one way that I could offer myself up as their child".

At that moment, Jorgen Von Strangle POOF-ed in. He looked down at the new fairy.

"I'd like to know that too", he said, "as you simply cannot abandon yourself from your human parents. As they are both still alive, this wish should have been blocked by DA RULES".

"That was my conclusion also", H.P. added, "I really did look carefully at all of the addenda in DA RULES".

"At the moment of the wish, Timmy Turner was indeed down with his parents – or should I say, a clone of me", Timmy answered. Wanda then nodded with an ever broadening smile.

"I see", she said, "and since the clone has your same genetic makeup, he legally speaking was you, freeing you up to make this last wish", she concluded, holding up the piece of paper that said simply: I WISH TO BE THE TRUE CHILD.OF WANDA AND COSMO

"A clone would be at the beck and call of the original, though", Sanderson objected, "So how could DA RULES regard the clone as a legitimate godson?"

"If I had control over his status, you would be right, but I placed the cloning device that had made him into his own hands just before I departed Dimmsdale for Fairy World", Timmy replied, "thus making him fully in control of his own self. So, when I made the wish to became a fairy and child to Cosmo and Wanda, he became – quite legally – Timmy Turner of Dimmsdale, the one son of Mr. and Mrs. Turner".

"I can't believe that such a loophole could be found and exploited by anyone – let alone you, Turner", H.P. said disgustingly.

"Correction, I'm no longer Timmy Turner, H.P.", Timmy said, "I am now Timmy the Fairy, and down in Dimmsdale, there is a Timmy Turner as a godson to them to deal with", he concluded smugly.

"I oughts to fry you up you little punk", Big Daddy said while raising his wand to point at Timmy. However, instead of a POOF, there was a fizzling sound from the wand.

"What in the name of Al Pacino is going on now?" Big Daddy asked.

"Another little thing in DA RULES called the Grandparent Clause", Timmy replied, "DA RULES states that grandchildren of Fairies are to be doted on, and protected from harm by their grandparents. Your being parents to Wanda and Cosmo means you're my grandparents now, so under that clause, you cannot harm me, or allow anyone to bring harm to me either".

H.P. turned to Big Daddy, saying, "He's right, Big Daddy. He can't be touched by you or your wife".

"That's all Big Daddy needs! You'd best gets outta here, H.P., before Big Daddy takes you out swimming with concrete gumboots", Big Daddy warned, "And take Sanderson with you!"

"I'll take care of that!" Jorgen said as he raised his wand-staff and POOF-ed both pixies away. He then turned to face the new fairy.

"Anything that makes Big Daddy annoyed, is something I ENJOY! You did a great and selfless thing", Jorgen said, "But since you're now one of us, you're going to have to be trained up. So I'll be seeing you soon at the Academy!" With that, he POOF-ed out in his usual loud fashion.

Timmy turned to face Wanda and Cosmo.

"Mom?" Timmy formally asked Wanda, which make her smile even more broadly.

"I love the sound of that word", Wanda said, "please continue, Timmy".

Timmy continued, "I know that I can no longer ask for wishes from you any more, but I hope that I can eventually become a great fairy godparent in my own right. I hope that I will make you proud".

"You already have, Timmy, my one and only son!" she replied with tears of joy.

"Don't forget your Dad!" Cosmo added before they all hugged each other tightly.

"I never thought that I could love you as much as this moment in time", Wanda said while hugging her – that's right, HER - son.

"I really didn't like the idea of forgetting about you when I turned eighteen", Timmy said after the hug was broken, "and this way, we are family forever! Though I am sorry that you won't be playing 'catch' with Big Daddy as you had hoped, Dad", Timmy said to Cosmo.

"Who cares about that?" Cosmo replied, "I have a son to play 'catch' with now!" as he poofed into a baseball glove.

"Let's blow this joint", Wanda said next, "after all, we've got some unpacking, and then some celebrating of our own to do!"

With that, the fairy family POOF-ed themselves away from the cathedral. Blonda watched them go.

"You know", she said to herself, "this could be a great plotline for _ALL MY BICEPS_. I'll have to get a writer to see how this could be written into the script".

In the rear of the cathederal, Juandisimo Magnifico alternated between sobs and admiring himself in the mirror. Another opportunity gone to win Wanda, he thought, but he still looked very sexy...

Down in Dimmsdale, The former Timmy Turner clone was at home playing the V-cube after spending the late morning and early afternoon at the mall with Chester and A.J. His game playing was interrupted by a POOF, and after the smoke had cleared, Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy the fairy appeared.

"We're back!", Cosmo and Wanda said unnecessarilly.

"When the cloning device vanished, I knew that it was successful", the new Timmy Turner said to Fairy Timmy.

"You'd have loved to have seen the look on Big Daddy's and Mama Cosma's faces", Fairy Timmy replied, "not to mention H.P.'s."

All of them broke into laughter at that. It really did put a hole in their devious plan at that.

"Well, they shouldn't be too upset for all that long. After all, Big Daddy and Mama Cosma are now married. Perhaps they will eventually mellow each other out", Wanda mused.

"Well, I'm happy for all of us, including…", Cosmo said as he floated over to the window ledge to pick up 'Carl' and tell him about what had happened.

While Cosmo was busy, Wanda filled New Timmy in on more details of the day. Fairy Timmy just floated beside his new mother and listened.

After a couple of minutes, Wanda lightly coughed, diverting Cosmo's attention from his rock.

"Well, I guess that we had better start unpacking, Cosmo", Wanda reminded him, "but before we do…."

They turned to the former clone and Wanda then said, "Well, let's make this official, New Timmy Turner: I'm Wanda…"

"And I'm Cosmo", Cosmo added,

"And we're your FAIRY GODPARENTS!" the shouted while POOF-ing up confetti and party streamers.

"And I'm the son of your FAIRY GODPARENTS!" Fairy Timmy added.

After Cosmo and Wanda POOF-ed back into their fishbowl to unpack, the new Timmy Turner turned to his Fairy counterpart.

"So what happens to you now?" he asked.

"Well, now that my new Mom and Dad are going to continue being your fairy godparents, I'll be up in Fairy World during the week days getting formal education in how to be a fairy", Fairy Timmy explained, "The Fairy Academy has a crash program that I'll be in until I'm old enough to attend Carl Poofy-Pants Fairy High School. After that, it's more time at the academy, and then, I'll be a fairy godparent in my own right".

"With Jorgen running the academy, it could be rather tough for you", the new Timmy Turner pointed out.

"Given the provisions of the grandparent clause in DA RULES", Fairy Timmy replied, "Big Daddy will be obliged to make sure that Jorgen Von Strangle doesn't step too far out of line".

The new Timmy Turner grinned at that.

"Anyway, I'll be back here on weekends to stay with my Mom and Dad", Fairy Timmy said, gesturing to the fishbowl, "I hope you have better luck than I did with Trixie Tang", he added.

"Hey, if you were brave enough to make a selfless wish to save Cosmo and Wanda's marriage", the new Timmy Turner said, "I think that I can hang on in there and eventually wow Trixie".

Just then, Wanda POOF-ed in. She turned to Fairy Timmy.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we need you to help unpack, Son", she said, "after all, we have to get your bedroom set up now, don't we? Besides, after this, we have to go out and celebrate, so the sooner, the better".

"Coming Mom", Fairy Timmy replied, raising his wand.

With a POOF, both Wanda and Fairy Timmy poofed into the fishbowl as goldfish. The new Timmy Turner watched them both swim into the little castle.

Yes, he thought. Wanda and Cosmo's marriage saved, the original Timmy now their child and fairy, and just as important: he was no longer a clone. It really was a happy ending for all concerned – well…most, he corrected himself. H.P. and Sanderson would not be celebrating. And neither would Juandisimo Magnifico. But that too was worth a smile.

Of course, there would be tales to tell of Fairy Timmy adapting to his new immortal life as a fairy, while the New Timmy Turner picks up where the original Timmy left off, but that's another story...

THE END.


End file.
